narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mikamaru Kuriarare
Mikamaru Kuriarare is a former Hunter-nin ANBU level shinobi who worked under Kirigakure. Following the defection of his beloved leader, he followed her to Fubukigakure, where he was instantly praised for his abilities. With these skills, he rose to high ranking of the Stealth Division, and is one of their Captains. Background Mikamaru was born in Kirigakure, and was the nephew of legendary swordsman, Kushimaru Kuriarare. He developed a love for Kenjutsu, after hearing his uncle's vast stories of battle and strength. He took it upon himself to try and follow in his footsteps, hoping to surpass him. One day however, Mikamaru came home to discover his uncle had killed his father, and left a note, telling him to get strong and find him. At this moment, Mikamaru had become heartless, and cared for nothing. He even went through extensive experiments, hoping it would grant him more strength. Quickly rising up in rank, he had received information about his uncle; he had died of unknown causes. This angered Mikamaru, as he wanted to be the one that killed Kushimaru. During the Fourth Great Shinobi War, he was tasked with defending the village, and was awarded Nuibari at the climax of the war. He fought powerful revolutionaries who wanted to destroy the village and change it. Along side the Kage's army, he was known as the Demon Spider, as he slaughtered many with spider like jutsu. When Meio Yuki took over, she promoted him, and he remained loyal through her entire reign. However, after she was wrongly removed from her position, Meio, Mikamaru, and several powerful loyal ninja traveled to Fubukigakure, at invitation from their Kage, Doujinn. There, Doujinn had Mikamaru spar with him, to test his strength. Despite losing, Mikamaru made an impression on the Kage, and stationed him in the Techno Zone, as one of the captains of the Stealth Division. Appearance Personality Abilities Nature Transformation Mikamaru was born with two chakra natures; Lightning Release and Earth Release. Using these, they became the base for his Kekkei Genkai, the Steel Release. Growing up in Kirigakure prompted him to learn Water Release, at the craving for more power. Kenjutsu Mikamaru is the latest wielder of Nuibari.The blade itself assumes the form of a narrow that greatly resembles a large needle, with a long length of thin wire-mirroring thread, tied through the eye located at the base of its hilt. This sword is said to possess the ability to pierce all and stitch them together, demonstrated through its ability to effortlessly penetrate multiple targets in a single thrust and then quite literally stitched them together in substantial bundles, by simply pulling the attached wire taut. A capable user can even throw the sword with the intent of piercing a line of multiple enemies, before catching the needle at the other side and repeating the process at different angles, in order to create knots of corpses with the wire passing through the entirety, effectively creating bundles of bodies at various points along the length of the thread. Secret Thread Art Using his unique chakra, Mikamaru is able to create unique threads, depending on the needed style. Secret Thread Art: Scissors of Heaven- The user manipulates the wire of the Nuibari blade, and the wires wrap around his arms and legs with artful movement, he is able to use the wires as a weapon and cut through anything. Secret Thread Art: Skin of the Sun- The user creates a corrosive liquid substance that burns through any defense. Secret Thread Art: Warrior's Guide- the user manipulates wires or threads to create various weapons, such as a lance, bow and arrows, axe, etc. Secret Thread Art: Imprisonment Web'- the user combines the sticky spider thread with the deadly wires to create a large scale web, trapping any who are caught. Secret Thread Art: Demon Volley- the user concentrates a mix of the spider and wire threads by kneading them in the mouth. They then proceed to shoot multiple spit balls out, which cause serious damage if contact is made. Secret Thread Art: Absorption Thread- the user creates a thread capable of absorbing chakra. Secret Thread Art: The Heaven's Shield''- Manipulating a unique thread, the user creates a shield capable of defense. '''Secret Thread Art: Blockade using a unique thread, the user blocks foreign chakra from coming into contact with and inside their body. Body Modifications Due to an expirement he wanted to try, Mikamaru is able to grow limbs and move body parts at will. His most used transformation is creating two more sets of arms, which he then begins to use his secret spider techniques.